ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Camearra
is the leader of the Three Dark Giants in the 2000 film, Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. Ultraman Tiga was one of her comrades before he chose the light, with his Multi Type and Glitter forms being given to him by her powers. She has a power of darkness stronger than the other two dark giants, but it is weaker than Ultraman Tiga's dark power. *Subtitle: *Demonothor Subtitle: History Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey The giantess that in eons past drove a wedge between the ranks of the Ultramen and Dark Tiga’s former lover, Kamila was a powerful and evil being. But the Dark Giants were defeated and Kamila’s love was spurned when Tiga turned his back on his former allies, allowing the trio of evil to be sealed away on an island for eons. Lulu Island, as it came to be named, was eventually brought to humanities attention when Kamila’s former lover, now reincarnated as the human Daigo, waged his final battle with Gatanoothor took place at its shores. As the humans investigated its ruins, Commander Iruma detected the evil dwelling within, but the soldiers still broke open the age-old tomb, thunder and lightning immediately began to roar in the skies above. As the humans observed the trio of Darkness, they believed them to be giants of Light like Ultraman Tiga. But Iruma immediately sensed the ancient destroyers as what they really were, warriors of Darkness and evil. As the resurrection of the three began to take place, Kamila used her powers to reach out to the modern-day reincarnation of her lover, Daigo, telling him they’d soon meet. Iruma tried everything in her power to stop the trio of evil Ultras from awakening, but it was in vain and Kamila, Hudra , and Darramb awakened once more. As her subordinates ravaged the human intruders, Kamila was content to stand back, laughing in enjoyment, even more so as her fellow Dark Giants awakened the Shibito-Zoyger to assault them. But their havoc making would soon end, as a spirit of the civilization the Giants of Light protected named Yuzare emerged from Iruma and used her power to seal the island under a pyramid of light. Kamila, unable to move from the island physically, reached out and contacted her lover through his dreams. She turned his dream into a nightmare, unleashing an army of Shibito-Zoyger on the area. As he refused to sit helplessly by, Kamila presented the human with the Dark Spark Lens so he could transform. However, instead of the good Ultraman Tiga, he became the evil Dark Tiga. Kamila told him that this was the true Tiga, trying to sway him over to her side. The human would soon awake, but Kamila had done what she’d came to do. After watching her minions try in vain to break free of the barrier, Kamila appeared to Daigo again, starting a fight with Rena as a result. As Iruma tried to escape the island, Kamila stalked her through the tunnels, then blasted her with an energy bolt, revealing her sadistic want to not kill her now but allow her to suffer and blasted her again. As Daigo desperately asked Yuzare for answers, the trio of Dark Giants appeared to him once again as he saw a projection of the trio of Dark Giants, then Dark Tiga, ravaging an ancient city. They destroyed the device that had brought the Spark Lens to Earth, then allowed Darramb and Hudra to pummel the human until she called them off. Kamila, not seeing a difference between Tiga and Daigo, revealed to Daigo that Tiga had been their strongest warrior but betrayed them thanks to Yuzare, the leader of the guardians of Earth at that time, and Commander Iruma’s ancestor, luring him back to the light. Calling humans fools, Kamila told him she’d forgive him if he returned to him and that her heart still dwelled on him every moment of her imprisonment. She then presented him with the Dark Spark Lens before she left with her followers, knowing Daigo should use the Dark Spark Lens, it would free them from the prison and she hoped it’d also return her love to her. And even should he not wield the power, the barrier could only contain the Dark Giants for 100 years anyway. Daigo soon headed out aboard the GUTS Wing to confront them, the rest of GUTS not far behind him. Soon, the human confronted the three in their lair, Iruma trying to sway him to return to being her lover. However, while he used the Dark Spark Lens, Yuzare’s words once again bid him to use the power of Tiga for good instead of evil, but in the process, breaking the barrier and allowing darkness to spread over the world once again. Kamila tried one last time to regain her love, but he refused and she sent her followers to execute him. When GUTS arrived to fight, Kamila, annoyed, sent her hordes of Shibito-Zoyger to destroy them. After watching her allies fight and die at Tiga’s hand, the hero slowly turning back to his good form, Kamila finally met the hero once more, on the spot they fell in love centuries ago. However, the evil Ultra assaulted the hero with her Dark Whip, pummeling him before wrapping his hands with it, commenting on how Tiga had betrayed them all those centuries ago as he did now. She then formed her whip into a sword and started slashing at the hero, stabbing him in the stomach. But as she moved in for the final strike, Rena appeared in a GUTS Wing to aid her love. Annoyed, Kamila attacked Rena with her whip, Tiga taking the strike for her and being reverted back to his normal self. Enraged, Kamila realized she’d truly lost her love and gave herself fully to darkness, becoming Demonothor. Upon the end of the battle, Tiga had vanquished her monstrous form and saved the Earth. With the island collapsing into the sea, Daigo came upon a defeated and dying Kamila, who professed her desire for the light. In her last moments Daigo held her hand showing her the comfort that reminded her of a better time. The circlet on her head broke, signifying the hold the darkness had over was gone as she died peacefully next to her beloved. Profile - Human form= Human form Similar to all Dark Giants, she can also create her own human form while using her own name on it. Techniques *'Dream Invasion': Kamila can invade the dreams of others, bringing her followers along with her. While in their dreams the trio can physically interact with the target. *'Ultra Willpower': Even in human form, Kamila has several supernatural abilities, including the ability to fire electrical bolts she uses for torture and flight. *'Spark Lens': Using her own Spark Lens, she can transform back to her Ultra form. Kamalia /828.jpg|Dream Invasion Kamila iwwiwiwiw.jpg|Ultra Willpower Kamila human spark lens.jpg|Spark Lens Kamalia 82883.jpg|Kamila using her electrical bolts. }} - Demonothor= Demonothor is Kamila's true form in Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey. This form was also said to be from the lingering grudge of Gatanothor. Stats *Height: 888 m *Weight: 88000 t *Origin: The ancient ruins Powers/Abilties *'Tentacles': Demonothor can extend tentacles from her body to ensnare targets. *'Darkness Body': Being a mass of pure darkness, Demonothor can draw targets into her massive body. *'Needle Storm': Demonothor can breath a stream of powerful dark-light energy needles from her mouth that can easily overpower the Zepellion Ray. Kamila_demonza.png|Kamila on Demonothor's head NopNOONO.jpg|Tentacles 4e4a20a4462309f7c13873a4720e0cf3d7cad635.jpg|Needle Storm vs Tiga's Zepellion Ray Demonzoa_I.png }} Other Media Super Hero Generations Kamila appeared in the crossover game Super Hero Generations as an enemy Commander. In this universe, the Ultramen, Kaiju and Seiju can assume the size of normal humans. This universe is a crossover including Mobile Suit Gundam and Kamen Rider characters. Toy Release info Bandai Ultra Hero Series * Kamila (The Final Odyssey Multi-pack,2000) **Release Date: 2000 The first Kamila figure is released along with Tiga's 3 Dark forms, and the rest of the 2 Dark Giants: Hudra & Darramb. *Kamila (2000) **Release Date: 2000 **ID number: EX The Kamila figure is later released individually, with newly retooled opened palms. Ultra Act Kamila was featured in a 2 pack along with Glitter Tiga. Gallery Ultrmn_Drk_gntsghvcu.JPG|Kamila as a statue (in the middle) Kamila evil ultra lsdy.jpg|Kamila firstly awakened Kamila darkladylaughed.jpg|Kamila and Darramb Kamila.png kamilanjeknbgd.jpg Kamila_Host.png|Kamila's human form Ultrwoman Kmla.JPG|Kamila Tiga Sword.jpg|Kamila Sword Kamila wip.gif|Kamila Whip Kamila to Demonzoa.png c75c10385343fbf2c5107f95b07eca8065388f4c.jpg|Kamila on Demonothor's head 4e4a20a4462309f7c13873a4720e0cf3d7cad635.jpg|Tiga VS Demonothor tumblr_mott35d3rJ1s1wxobo2_400.gif middle_1330881883.jpg KamilaScanFromBook.jpeg Kamila super hero ge.jpeg|Kamila in Super Hero Generations. Dark Giant.jpeg Tiga and Kamila.jpeg Kamila with Girl.jpeg|Kamila walking a girl across the street. Ah.jpeg Kamila Look.jpeg Kamila Red Backround.jpeg Trivia *Like Bajiris and Scylla, Demonothor is a monster that bears the title Choju but doesn't have any relationship with Yapool. *Kamilla is the first Ultra to be predominantly yellow. *Her release of the Ultra Hero Series EX is misspelled Kamearra. *Though not the first female Ultra, she is the first evil, and only female Ultra and the first female outside of Mother of Ultra to take a leadership role as well as the first Major female antagonist *Unlike the other two Dark Ultras, Kamila spent less time in Ultra form than in human form, since it was a movie the three minute rule seemed to have been suspended. *Kamila is the second evil Ultra not to have a human host, the first being Ultraman Shadow. *Kamila is the first Ultra to transform into a monster. *Kamila's name is likely based on the fictional female vampire Carmilla. *In the book So Crazy Japanese Toys!, Kamila's Energy Whip/Sword was called the Ice Whip and the Ice Sword, being counted as two different techniques. Category:Evil Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Villains Category:The Dark Giants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dai Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Female Ultras Category:Ultraman Tiga Category:Movie Villains Category:Movie Ultras Category:Defeated Villains